


Five Times Hinata Almost Got Mad, Plus One Time He Did.

by driftedblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi im sorry, Asahi the gentle giant, Gen, Hinata im sorry baby you did not deserve this, Kagehina have feelings, Tanaka and Noya are BestBros, basically the whole team - Freeform, but are also idiots, but haven't realized, daisuga are not happy about this, heavily kagehina, ill add tags as i go, ill buy you meat buns as my apology, with crackhead energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftedblues/pseuds/driftedblues
Summary: 1. the team tells stories at a training camp, tells stories about teammates getting mad. notice Hinata has never been mad around them.2. team spends all practice trying to make Hinata mad, only succeed in making him more competitive, Dadchi and Sugamama do not approve.3. Hinatas old friends come to the next game, the team talks about trying to make Hinata mad, one friend backs out slowly terrified.4. team uses info forced out of Hinatas old friends to try and make him mad, almost succeed but ultimately fails.5. Hinata and his old friends get together and talk about the team trying to make him mad, Hinata promises he won't let himself get mad but pretends to be mad for his teammates to stop after they had almost succeeded.+1. Hinata gets mad, actually mad. but its because his father comes to pick him up from practice. he ends up beating his dad and none of team can hold him back, eventually Kageyama calms him down.
Kudos: 18





	Five Times Hinata Almost Got Mad, Plus One Time He Did.

**Author's Note:**

> UNFINISHED

The Karasuno high school volleyball decided to end the last night of their training camp eating meat buns at a nearby park. This was a tradition the Karasuno Senpais pass down through the generations as a way to let their Kouhai's know their Senpais are here for them. It also serves as a nice winddown for the team after a long week of intense training. The sun was setting on the team as the Senpais shared the horror stories of their first training camp as a way to calm any unease their first years had.

"Do you guys remember last year when I put a chicken in Asahi's bed and he ended up taking it home?"  
"That was not funny Tanaka," muttered Asahi behind his hands. Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed, Nishinoya patting Asahi on the back. "I remember when your mom called me the night we went home screaming because she could not handle how much you freaked out about it," said Tanaka wistfully. "Hey, at least you didn't receive calls at 4 a.m. from a panicked Asahi because little Drumstick would not stop roosting on his face," Sugawara said, bonking Tanaka in the head. Hinata's eyes widened, looking at Asahi and stuttering slightly too loud, "GUWAH Asahi-Senpai you named your chicken Drumstick?!" Asahi sat up straight, hands up in defense, "No I did not, Noya is the one who named him!"

Everybody looked over at Nishinoya as he stood up, pointing right in Asahi's face, " YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KEEP CALLING HIM THAT, AND BESIDES IT'S ONLY FAIR AFTER YOU TOOK MY PEN AND SHOVED IT UP MY NOSE!" Asahi fell backward off the swing as Kageyama snorted so hard he shot water out his nose. "Noya that was an accident I didn't expect you to jump on my shoulders like that to get it back!" Asahi frantically shouted at the shorter teammate. "Dude Daichi got so mad at you guys for goofing off instead of practicing, that's the only time I've ever seen him so mad!" Tanaka climbed to rest at the top of the monkey bars, looking down at the first years, "he threw his water bottle at them so hard that it caused Noya to headbutt Asahi in the back of the head and sent them both tumbling to the floor!"

Daichi scratched nervously at the back of his head, looking away from everyone as Suga rubbed his shoulder next to him. The team looked over at the two sitting on the steps, "I said I was sorry," half whined Daichi, who was still refusing to meet anybody's eyes as everyone gawked at him. Everyone except Hinata, who was frozen staring at a tree behind the group. Suga glanced around, double-taking at the sight of his bright and bubbly Kouhai slackjawed and utterly *blank*. He bumps Daichi with his shoulder and directing him to see Hinata just before he nudges Hinata with his foot to wake him up from the trance he was stuck in. Hinata looked around from his spot in the grass, leaning against the playground, to see who nudged him, but also to see if anybody else had noticed his behavior.

Daichi shared a look with Suga, one that had both promising to keep an eye on their basically adopted child. Yamaguchi stood abruptly, eyes wide glued to his phone. Everybody looked towards him for an answer to why he was walking away, oblivious to the hands Hinata sent to protect his head. Daichi noticed though. "I have to make a call," Yamaguchi said quickly as he continued to walk away. Hinata slowly lowered his hands as not to draw attention to himself. Tsukkishima scowled, "he keeps doing things like this and it's annoying." "I think it's annoying when Noya screeches in my ears." Nishinoya jumped and bonked Tanaka on the head, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEE!" he screamed. " HOW DO YOU EVEN JUMP THIS HIGH NOYA?!" screeched Tanaka, frantically trying and failing to protect his head. "I think you two are both annoying," piped up Kageyama from where he was leaning against the pole of the swing set.

"Hey do you guys remember that time we actually made Suga mad?" questioned Nishinoya, who had no idea what stopping meant and was half hanging from the monkey bars. Daichi glared at Tanaka, stopping him before he spewed the story. "I didn't think Suga-Senpai could actually get mad that must have been scary! like wheWAAH!" says Hinata, gesturing wildly and hitting Kageyama's shins. "Boke Hinata! Watch where you fling those things!" Kageyama grunts, kicking Hinata back. Tanaka, backing away from Daichi, said "It was scary, we annoyed him to the point where we actually feared for our lives!" Asahi looked to the side, hand on the back of his neck, "I was so scared I fainted and woke up an hour later with the whole team in just utter chaos," looking at Nishinoya he pulled him off of Tanaka in an effort to stop the bonking. "Asahi you really are the gentle giant huh?" asked Nishinoya, who was not perched on Asahi's shoulders like a bird.

Tanaka jumped down from his, not so safe, safety on the top of the monkey bars to land in front of Hinata. Daichi went to stop him the moment he saw Hinata freeze and go wide-eyed, but Suga held him in place. "Hinata is like the one person we've never seen angry! why is that!" screamed Tanaka. "We've never seen Asahi mad either though" "Asahi doesyou literally just called him the gentle giant


End file.
